


Bath Time

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is exhausted after a mission and Clark takes the opportunity. Written for the <a href="http://sb-fluff.livejournal.com/729.html">S/B Fluff Meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

“We need t’ correlate these data from the... CCTV cameras with the cell trackin’ and cross ref with-” Bruce’s voice was muffled as his pulled his tunic up over his head. A line of carelessly discarded clothing trailed out behind him. Exhaustion haunted his every move, from the heavy, careless footsteps to the tension knotted down his now naked back, as he stumbled his way towards the computer bank. Clark, already changed out of his uniform in a whirlwind of fabric, hovered up behind Bruce and placed warm hands on his hips and stroked the hard lines of Bruce’s stomach with his thumbs. Bruce freed his head from his tunic and dropped it before turning to look curiously at Clark over his shoulder.

“That can wait, B.”

“No, I need t’-“ Bruce never finished his sentence as a yawn overtook him. His head nodded sleepily and his body leaned back into Clark’s warmth. Clark smiled and slid his arms around to encircle Bruce’s waist.

“C’mon B, you can get back into it tomorrow. Right now you need to bathe and rest.” He mumbled in Bruce’s ear.  
Bruce hummed sleepily in agreement and didn’t open his eyes. He leaned towards the directions of the cave’s facilities, trying to encourage Clark to head that way.

“Oh, Bruce. Do you even use your ridiculously gold plated bathroom in the manor?”

“More ‘fficient t’ clean up ‘ere.”

Clark rolled his eyes and shifted his hands to sweep Bruce up and hold him against his chest. Bruce struggled momentarily before succumbing to the heat radiating from Clark’s broad chest.

“What’re you doin’, you oaf?”

“I’m looking after you. Now stop fussing.”

Bruce eyed him warily but the effect was rather spoiled when he was curled into Clark’s soft cotton sweatshirt. Clark smirked down at him and impulsively dropped a kiss onto Bruce’s forehead.

The manor above was silent and still this close to dawn and Clark took his time carrying Bruce to the second floor bathroom in the west wing. Once there he placed Bruce, almost asleep from the gentle movement of being carried, next to the opulent bathtub. The water rushed out hot and steaming as he turned on the taps and the room soon filled with steam. Clark gently pulled Bruce to his feet to remove his leggings. Bruce leaned against Clark as he worked at the stubborn fabric, dropping butterfly kisses down his neck. When the bath was almost overflowing Clark turned off the water and picked Bruce up again to gently place him in the water. Bruce sighed deeply as soon as he was settled into the deliciously warm water, tipping his head back and closing his eyes again. Clark smiled at the sight. He let Bruce rest for a few minutes, just watching his lover as the steam swirled around them and condensed to run down Bruce’s face. When Bruce’s breathing started evening out into the deep lull of sleep Clark gently shook him awake. Bruce blinked blearily at him.

“The idea was to get you clean, not drowned.”

Bruce just grunted and closed his eyes again. Clark grabbed the soap off the rack and started soaping up his lover. Bruce was passive under his touch, letting Clark’s hands move freely. When Clark started moving slowly down Bruce’s stomach he just opened one eye to watch Clark through his lashes. Clark’s ministrations had just slid past Bruce’s groin when he reached out, lightening fast, and grabbed Clark’s wrist.

“Join me.” Bruce invited, with a lascivious smile and a pull on the captured wrist.

Clark smirked. “I don’t think you could right now, even if you wanted to.”

“Shut up.” Bruce let his eye fall closed and let go of Clark.

Once Bruce was clean to Clark’s satisfaction he reached for one of the luscious cotton towels hanging nearby. Bruce awkwardly climbed to his feet and stumbled getting out of the tub, but Clark was there instantly to catch him in the fluffy towel. He rubbed Bruce down vigorously and then dropped the towel to the floor to examine his handiwork. Bruce’s skin was clean of the sweat and grim he acquired during patrol and the hot water had turned him a delightful shade of pink – almost dark enough to hide the angry red scars that crossed his body. Bruce watched him watching him for a moment, then leaned forwards with arms open to curl once more into Clark’s chest. Clark sighed happily into the damp curls of Bruce’s hair. He slid his arms down Bruce’s body to pick him up again and carry him to Bruce’s adjoining room. The large master bed was already turned down, all Clark had to do was deposit Bruce in the nest of blankets. Clark turned to leave him once he was settled but a quick hand grabbed him once again. Bruce turned those blue eyes onto him with a silent beg and this time Clark consented. He pulled off his rather damp sweatshirt and toed off his shoes to climb into the bed and curl around his naked lover. Bruce wriggled back to rest against the length at the same time as Clark pulled him into his arms.

“I coul’ get used t’ this.” Bruce mumbled sleepily.

“You should.” Clark whispered in return. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Bruce’s breathing was rapidly slipping in the deep, even rhythm of sleep.

Clark curled close to him, one arm slipping under Bruce’s to hold him close, hand resting over Bruce’s heart.

“I love you.” Clark whispered into the dark and still room.

There was no reply, but Clark wasn’t expecting one. The feel of tense muscles slowly relaxing and powerful heartbeat slowing in his arms was all the answer he needed.


End file.
